When Two Make One
by kc9265
Summary: Summery inside. Rated T for a bit of language and violence. CONTAINS SPIOLERS!
1. Summery

Summery

Rena, a talented fifth year witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, is having a hard time coping. Only a few people are defending her, Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledor. They know what happened, but most don't believe them. A few do so they help the three. Rena will discover that two worlds are going to combine, changing the futures of everyone. Alagasia and Earth are destined to be one. Rena will discover her true family, love and hatred all in this combination. Two people from Alagasia will be tranfered over to our world, both Dragon riders, one with the evil king Galbatorix, one with those opposing. Everyone relizes that if the knewly regenerated Lord Voldemort and Galbatorix combine, most will die. Rena discovers a dragon egg that will hatch for her, making her the forth dragon rider alive. She hopes to survive and stay on the right side. If she does the wars will end in the right way.


	2. Lets Get Going

Lets Get Going

"Rena could you get going?!" Asked Ginny Weasley in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's really crowded." Responded the black haired girl named Rena. The shiny, raven-black hair that held red stripes 'like blood running down it' as Rena said was flying back and forth as she moved around people, Ginny right behind her. Hermione Granger, one of Rena's closest friends, did not like the comparison of her hair at _all_. Ronald Weasley thought her hair was 'out of this world awesome', Harry Potter said it was interesting.

Rena was special in many ways. She was a metamorphosis, so Hermione thought she should change her hair's stripes to blue. Another talent she possessed was shape shifting. As long as she knew the look she could change into it. Some envied how smart she was. She had a notebook with a bunch of new spells, potions, pictures of animals that weren't real (yet) and other discoveries she made.

She was also on _two_ teams at Hogwarts. She was with Gryffindor and Slytherin, much to the annoyance of the people on both. She was a fifth year student. Most of her classes were with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration and Divination were shared with all three, in Ancient Ruins she was with Hermione and used a time turner to be in Astronomy with Harry and Ron.

She, like Harry, wanted to be an Auror. She had everything necessary to become one. She knew it was a long shot but she could hope. She had an advanced knowledge of, well, everything. The minister didn't like her though so she hoped he wouldn't be in his current position when she got out of school.

Both Harry and Rena were considered crazy by a bunch of people. Most didn't believe both had seen Voldemort come back and kill Cedric Diggory. Few believed them and Dumbledor. The prophet, at the minister's request, was verbally attacking all three. Harry had even been attacked by two dementors controlled by Voldemort and was sentenced to trial, he was free to go in the end, but they still didn't believe them! Rena was very annoyed at this.

She was also able to read minds and control them, much to her dead fake parent's annoyance. She lived in an orphanage when not at the Weasleys' or Hogwarts. Her best friend was the owner's daughter, a pure blood witch too young to go to school with Rena. They were like sisters, and the younger witch absolutely adored Rena.

Rena was with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. Rena had to get two robes at Madam Malkin's and Ginny was going to be in the shop over getting something Rena didn't know about.

"Ok, who ever finishes will wait right here." Ginny informed Rena.

"Fine with me. Ok lets go." When Rena was in the shop she heard someone else.

"Ow! Careful woman!" She recognized that voice. It was Draco Malfoy's. She secretly had a crush on him. He was unusually nice to her despite her hanging out with Gryffindors mostly. She turned to a mirror and checked to see if her hair was ok.

When she was satisfied she walked into view. Draco was standing with his arms out whilst Madam Malkin was adjusting his robes. "I don't see why I need these, mother. My old ones would do just fine."

"Draco they're getting too small and these are so much nicer." Replied his mother in an informing voice.

"Mother, this is getting annoying why can't I- Oh!" He said noticing Rena. He had a pinkish color going to his cheeks and Rena smiled.

"Hello, I'll just wait over here." She told the three that had now seen her. She had never been inside Draco's mind, but she had a feeling he liked her too. When he was done his mother hurried him out glancing nervously at Rena. Some thought she was a muggle-born, others thought, because of her extended knowledge, she was a pureblood. Narcissa, Draco's protective mother, thought she was a muggle-born, as well as Draco's father, Lucias. She and Harry knew he was a death eater though didn't tell anyone other then Dumbledor, Hermione and Ron. The madam hurried her robes and rushed her out, obviously annoyed that the Malfoys left quickly because of her. She met Ginny waiting out side.

"Did you see the Malfoys in there. They looked in a rush when they left. Did they cause any trouble?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"No, more like I did. Narcissa doesn't like me. She wanted out of there as soon as possible to get away from me." Rena informed the other girl.

"Oh, well that was rude."

"Yeah she thinks I'm a muggle-born, and you know how the Malfoys are about that."

"Duh, who doesn't. What about Malfoy, he looked as if he wanted to go back in."

Rena refrained from blushing, "Yeah, I think he disagrees with his parents on me."

"Oh, well we better get going. My mum and dad are probably looking for us."

"Yeah, lets get going."


	3. The Much Too Happy Professor

**R&R hope you like it. I just kinda felt like have Rena be someone who doesn't pay attention to stuff that are repeated more than once. Sorry if you don't like it.**

The Much Too Happy Professor

After the first years were sorted out Dumbledor said a few things then said, "…and this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." Most children clapped, but Harry said she was at his hearing and that she voted against him. Rena immediately didn't like her and did _not _clap.

Dumbledor was continuing when Umbridge went "Ah hem". Dumbledor looked at her with a little bit of confusion on his face, like everyone else in the room. She said a few things Rena decided to ignore the new professor although she did catch a few words for the new professor's mouth like "…each head master…" and "…something new…", which Dumbledor nodded his head to. Then she said, "I'm sure we'll all be very good friends."

Rena heard Fred and George say together, "That's likely."

Rena just gave a low laugh and said, "Yeah right. I officially hate her."

"You've barely met her Rena. Give her a chance." Hermione whispered.

"Do _you _like her?" Ron asked shocked.

"I don't know. I haven't met her. I'm just saying you should give her a chance!"

"Fine I'll try to get along, but so far I don't like her."

"Good, and you two should too!" Hermione told the boys.

"What?" Harry asked, "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention. What were we talking about?"

"Umbridge. Hermione said we should like her." Rena told him.

"I did not! Rena don't say I said stuff I didn't! I just said you should give her a chance! Harry you too! If you do she might regret voting against you." Hermione exclaimed ending up exhausted.

"Yeah right." Fred and George said again at the same time, "She doesn't seem like some one to regret her decision."

"Oh what do you two know?!"

"Magic! And more than you three!" They said simultaneously and laughed at there 'joke' that wasn't all that funny.

They ate and talked about the classes they were taking. Hermione and Rena discussed spells they made over the break. They were going to try them out on trees near Hogsmead. When they eventually went up to the Gryffindor common room, Rena and Harry ignoring the stares they were receiving, they discussed their new teacher.

"I still think I won't like her." Rena informed the other three confidently.

"Rena! You said you'd give her a chance! You might end up liking her!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm going to give her a chance! I just don't think it will do anything. I just probably wont like her! It's a statement of fact." Rena finished with a nod.

"I'm with her. She acts way too happy. It's kinda creepy." Ron agreed.

"What about you Harry?" Rena asked.

"Maybe, most likely not." At Hermione's stern glare he said, "Well she voted for me to be expelled! I doubt she won't stop trying to get it done with!"

"Oh fine! If you all are going to be like that!" Hermione said getting up. They watched her go up to the girl's dormitory.

"Well that wasn't Hermione like! But that professor is way too happy!" Rena said. They said good night and went their separate ways for their beds.


End file.
